


Golden Time

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Dos veces Gen finge ser el novio de Senku y una vez Senku le devuelve el favor.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

> La primera escena está basada en [Sengen Golden Time parody](https://shuuji-chan.tumblr.com/post/189597131660/moleudol-my-boyfriend-golden-time-parody)
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192063)

Después de una larga mañana ayudando a Kaseki, Gen finalmente se estaba tomando un merecido descanso. No pudo evitar sonreír, caminando por el bosque mientras tarareaba una canción para sí mismo. Iba de camino al laboratorio de Chrome y Senku para comprobar qué estaban haciendo cuando algo llamó su atención.

Una de las chicas de la aldea estaba hablando animadamente con Senku. Zafiro, si recordaba correctamente. Esto en sí mismo no era tan sorprendente considerando que Senku era el jefe. Sin embargo, había una tensión palpable en el aire y lo más revelador era que, incluso si la chica estaba sonriendo y sonrojándose desvergonzadamente, Senku tenía los hombros tensos y una expresión de clara incomodidad en el rostro. Al acercarse, no tardó en enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

–Pensé en hacerte la cena –decía ella, con corazones prácticamente saliendo de sus ojos–. ¿Te gusta el pescado y las patatas?

–No, de verdad ... –pero no serviría de nada. Senku lo sabía bastante bien y suspiró frustrado. Puso una mano en su rostro, murmurando lo estúpido, ilógico y 10 mil millones por ciento molesto que era el amor.

–¡Hola~! –una voz cantarina lo sobresaltó– ¡Senku-chan!

_¡¿Por qué diablos Gen le estaba guiñando un ojo?!_

–Mi-no-vio –Gen continuó, haciendo una forma de corazón con sus dedos y luego pretendiendo disparar un arma en su dirección– ¡du!

Como era de esperarse, Gen se encontró con expresiones de shock y disgusto. Pero continuó con su acto, caminando hasta que estuvo justo al lado de Senku y puso un codo sobre su hombro.

Senku notó cómo su expresión repugnantemente dulce se transformó en una cara astuta mucho más familiar. Sonrió, finalmente entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

_¡Gen, eres un maldito genio!_

–Él es mi novio –sonrió inocentemente.

–Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros~ –Gen continuó cantando burlonamente–. Somos amantes de una vida pasada.

–¡Sí! Yo era un pastor en una vida pasada –continuó Senku, poniendo su brazo alrededor de la figura de Gen, y si se sonrojaba un poco al hacerlo, diría que era solo para hacer la mentira más convincente.

–¿Verdad? –Gen sonrió dulcemente–. Y yo era monja en un convento– agregó de manera menos dulce, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pobre chica.

Casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

_¿Qué es un pastor?_

_¿¡¡¿Y qué es una monja?!!?_

–Lo que sea que sean ... ¡¡¡¡ASCO!!!! –exclamó finalmente, huyendo.

Tan pronto la perdieron de vista, Gen suspiró y se relajó. Senku se recordó a sí mismo que ya no había ninguna razón lógica para que continuara abrazándolo, así que lo soltó. El asqueroso pensamiento de que Gen encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos jamás cruzó por su mente.

–¿... quieres cola? –ofreció en forma de agradecimiento, obligándose a ignorar lo cálido que se sentía su rostro.

–Por supuesto~ –respondió Gen felizmente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese sería el comienzo de los rumores acerca de su relación.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a necesitar de los servicios de Gen. Para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ser impopular en el viejo mundo, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

–¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Definitivamente nos vendrían bien más hombres como tú –decía una mujer de la Isla del Tesoro cuando se estaban preparando para partir. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió seductoramente, inclinándose incómodamente hacia él.

Sus claras palabras de desinterés no parecían disuadirla y, desafortunadamente, Kohaku no vendría a rescatarlo esta vez. Ella estaba ocupada hablando con Amaryllis, quien miró brevemente en su dirección y sonrió burlonamente. Aparentemente, ya no creía en el acto que hicieron cuando se conocieron y encontraba su nueva situación bastante divertida.

Entonces vio a Gen, quien había sido el de la idea en primer lugar.

–¡¡Gen!! –llamó, captando su atención, y luego añadió–: ¡No es lo que piensas!

Gen fue rápido en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apresuró a su lado.

–¡Senku-chan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! –exclamó dramáticamente, interponiéndose entre él y la mujer, quien saltó un paso hacia atrás antes su repentina llegada. Senku casi suspiró de alivio por el espacio para respirar, y el familiar aroma floral lo relajó aún más.

–¡Puedo explicarlo! –dijo Senku, tratando de sonar igualmente dramático. Tenía que admitir que era divertido, especialmente cuando miraba la expresión aturdida de la mujer.

–¡Dudo que te creería incluso si pudieras! –Gen interrumpió, poniendo una mano en su frente teatralmente–. Y tú –dijo volviéndose hacia la mujer, logrando alejarla un par de pasos más– deberías mantenerte alejada de él, ¡es un tramposo y un mentiroso!

–Gen, lo siento mucho– dijo Senku, tomando la mano de Gen entre las suyas. Tenía las yemas de los dedos frías y sintió la repentina necesidad de sujetarlas hasta que entraran en calor.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

No tuvo que fingir su expresión de sorpresa cuando Gen apartó su mano como si acabara de ser electrocutado.

¿Acaso había cruzado algún tipo de límite? ¿Y por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho ante la idea de que Gen lo rechazara?

Pero entonces, Gen se volvió para mirarlo, escondiendo su rostro del público, y le guiñó el ojo. El alivio inmediatamente inundó el cuerpo de Senku.

–¡No intentes seguirme! –dijo Gen con una sonrisa, incluso cuando su voz sonaba increíblemente herida, marchándose hacia el barco.

–¡No, espera! –exclamó Senku, ignorando su pequeño tartamudeo para perseguirlo.

Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron a bordo, intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír, perdiéndose por completo cuando Suika anunció que el barco estaba listo para zarpar.

–Realmente eres algo, Mentalista –dijo Senku cuando las risas se calmaron, y entonces lo vio. Gen dándole la sonrisa más cálida que jamás había visto.

–Tú tampoco eres tan malo –dijo Gen, y Senku, una vez más, sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

_¡¿Qué?!_

–¿Estás bien, Senku-chan?

Senku asintió. Repentinamente incapaz de confiar en su propia voz.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

***

Estaban preparando el casino para su enfrentamiento contra Ryusui… y Gen, el bastardo que decidió ponerse de su lado solo por su aversión al trabajo duro.

–Una vez que ganemos, podríamos tener nuestra pequeña celebración privada –escuchó que Ryusui le murmuraba a Gen, parándose innecesariamente cerca de él.

No es que le importara, por supuesto.

Ni siquiera un milímetro.

Ni siquiera cuando escuchó la risa musical de Gen.

–¡Eres tan gracioso, Ryusui-chan! –Senku entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Cómo era eso gracioso?_

–¡Senku! ¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto? –se volvió hacia Chrome y Kohaku, quienes se veían preocupados por algo.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –Kohaku preguntó incrédula.

–Parece que estás a punto de tirar a Ryusui por la borda –contribuyó Chrome.

De hecho, esa idea sonaba bastante atractiva.

Pero, de nuevo, la verdadera pregunta era–: ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

–¿No es obvio? –Kohaku arqueó una ceja–. ¡Está intentando seducir a tu marido!

–¡¿HUH?!

–No es su marido, gorila –intervino Chrome, ganándose nuevos golpes en la cabeza por el uso del apodo.

Senku suspiró. Realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando Kohaku?

–Son novios, ¿recuerdas? Aún no han celebrado su boda –continuó Chrome a pesar del dolor.

–Sí, exactamente ... espera, ¿qué?

–No seas tímido, Senku. Todos en la Aldea lo saben –se rió Chrome.

–Bueno, duermen juntos, ¿no? Eso es algo que hacen las personas casadas –argumentó Kohaku en su defensa.

–No estamos casados –Senku dijo finalmente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse ante la nueva información–. Y definitivamente no somos...

–¡Senku-chan! ¿Vas a tardar mucho más? ¡Queremos jugar! –llamó Gen, pero todo lo que Senku pudo ver fue cómo Ryusui se las había arreglado para acercarse aún más a él.

No estaba seguro de qué iba a responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si Gen realmente se estuviera divirtiendo con Ryusui no lo llamaría.

–Está bien, pero debes estar en mi equipo –sonrió caminando hacia ellos.

–¿Eh? ¡Pero no quiero hacer trabajo extra! ¿Por qué habría…?

–Porque eres mi novio, ¿recuerdas? –sonrió poniendo su mano en la cintura de Gen, apartándolo de Ryusui.

–Espera, ¿hablas en serio? –preguntó Ryusui levantando una ceja.

–Muy –dijo Senku, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

–Me sorprende que no lo supieras, Ryusui-chan –Gen añadió con una dulce sonrisa– Nee, Senku-chan, ¿podemos hablar en privado por un momento?

–Seguro –dijo, dando una última mirada a Ryusui antes de caminar afuera con Gen con su brazo todavía alrededor de su cintura–Así que lo sabías.

No era realmente una pregunta, pero, aun así, sentía que tenían que hablar de ello.

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué clase de mentalista sería si no lo hiciera?

–¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste?

–¿Por qué lo haría? Ya nadie te coqueteaba como querías y, de todos modos, teníamos otras cosas más importantes en las que enfocarnos...

–Pero aun así... –¿Qué? Gen tenía razón. Era conveniente que todos creyeran que estaban saliendo. Sin embargo, era una mentira y eso no le sentaba bien. No cuando estaba dirigida no solo a la aldea sino también a sus amigos más cercanos... Bueno, siempre podía decirles la verdad.

–Pero si te hace sentir incómodo, siempre podemos aclararlo. No creo que se enojarán _mucho_ por eso –Gen continuó, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento como siempre.

–No, tienes razón, es ... útil –admitió Senku, percatándose de que todavía no había soltado la cintura de Gen. Cuando levantó los ojos, notó que Gen lo miraba con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

–¿Entonces qué sucede, Senku-chan?

_Buena pregunta._

–¿Eh? –soltó a Gen, inmediatamente sintiendo frío ante la pérdida de contacto–. ¿No dijiste que querías un harem?

Bueno, todavía podía tenerlo, siempre y cuando nadie se sintiera intimidado ante la idea de compartir con el jefe de la aldea. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de mirar a Gen con Ryusui, era que la idea de que Gen fuera cercano a alguien más le molestaba.

_Pero, ¿por qué?_

–¿De verdad crees que alguna vez quise eso? –preguntó Gen inclinando la cabeza.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en ello, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que probablemente era una mentira. No, estaba 10 mil millones por ciento seguro de que era una de las sucias mentiras de Gen para reforzar esa imagen de persona superficial que quería que todos creyeran que era.

–No –admitió, sintiendo calidez una vez más ante la sonrisa de Gen.

La respuesta se hizo clara.

–Bien, entonces. ¿Continuamos con esta farsa?

Y ahí estaba, ese sentimiento molesto de nuevo.

Miró a Gen en silencio y tal vez por primera vez notó cómo, incluso si estaba sonriendo juguetonamente como de costumbre, había una cierta emoción escondida detrás de sus ojos.

–¿Es eso lo que _tú_ quieres?

–No me molesta –respondió Gen evitando su mirada para contemplar la luna, la cual estaba terminando su fase gibosa creciente[1]. Mañana probablemente tendrían luna llena.

Aun así, era una vista hermosa. Sin embargo, no por primera vez, como Senku comenzaba a darse cuenta, se encontró mirando al mentalista a su lado en lugar de la fuente de su pasión por la ciencia.

No pudo evitar notar lo bien que le complementaba la luz de la luna. Haciendo que su cabello blanco pareciera brillantes hilos de plata. Se preguntó cómo se verían sus ojos, si eran capaces de reflejar las millones de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Pero un mechón de cabello, extraviado por una suave brisa nocturna, lo hacía difícil de comprobar.

–Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando –con mucho cuidado, colocó dicho mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Un poco tarde se dio cuenta de lo íntimo que era el gesto. Cómo, una vez más, podría estar cruzando los límites de Gen.

Sin embargo, Gen no se apartó esta vez, sino que se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Senku sintió su corazón detenerse y tragó, preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo.

–Deja de jugar conmigo, Senku-chan. Eso es demasiado cruel incluso para ti –dijo Gen en su lugar.

Senku no era un mentalista, es cierto, pero generalmente era capaz de leer entre líneas, especialmente cuando Gen era el que hablaba.

No estaba siendo rechazado, sino que Gen estaba confesando cómo hace tiempo había renunciado a que Senku correspondiera sus sentimientos, de los cuales, aparentemente, se suponía que Senku debía estar bien consciente.

Su mente pronto recordó la noche en que Gen y los aldeanos le regalaron el observatorio, así como las palabras de Gen y cómo su respuesta a las mismas podría fácilmente confundirse con un sutil rechazo de su parte.

Quería golpearse a sí mismo.

–No estoy jugando –solo podía esperar que Gen no se diera cuenta de lo sudorosa que estaba la palma de su mano cuando acarició su mejilla–. Soy lento en estas cosas.

Gen no pudo evitar reír.

–Sería la primera vez –ahora que lo miraba de cerca, realmente podía ver el cielo nocturno reflejado en sus ojos.

–Bésame –Senku se encontró diciendo. ¿Qué tenía Asagiri Gen que siempre lo hacía actuar tan impulsivamente?

–No –dijo Gen, y Senku pudo sentir que se sonrojaba. Entonces, hubo una sonrisa–. _Tú_ bésame a _mí_.[2]

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Movió su mano hacia su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí.

–¿Van a tardar mucho más? Todos se están impacientando. ¡Tenemos que empezar el juego! –llamó Chrome, abriendo la puerta justo cuando sus labios se encontraban a solo un milímetro de distancia.

Ambos se separaron con sus caras enrojecidas. Incluso Chrome parecía un poco incómodo por su accidental intrusión.

–¡Estaremos allí en un segundo! –dijo Gen, siendo el primero en recuperarse de la vergüenza. Se volvió hacia Senku–. Supongo que tendremos que continuar después.

–10 mil millones por ciento correcto –dijo Senku tras aclararse la garganta.

–Por cierto, Senku-chan –dijo Gen con una sonrisa mientras caminaban de regreso al casino–. Todavía quiero jugar en el equipo de Ryusui-chan.

–¿Qué?

–Porque realmente no quiero hacer todo ese trabajo duro –explicó con un puchero.

–¡Bien! Pero no creas que voy a ir fácil contigo solo porque eres mi... –se detuvo.

–¿Soy tu qué, Senku-chan?

–Mi dolor en el trasero, eso es lo que eres –respondió Senku limpiándose la oreja, apartando la mirada de esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

–¡Ay, qué malo, Senku-chan! –dijo Gen pretendiendo llorar, pero había risa en sus ojos–. ¡Incluso con tu novio!

–Especialmente con mi novio –respondió Senku, sonriendo cuando notó cómo Gen se sonrojaba.

Eso sí que era emocionante.

* * *

[1] Leí que la luna gibosa creciente ayuda a uno a darse cuenta de lo que necesita para reevaluar, renunciar o cambiar de dirección, así que pensé que esta podría ser una buena manera de simbolizar cómo Senku y Gen ven su relación.

[2] 10 mil millones de puntos para cualquiera que sepa qué libro estoy citando 😆 Para aquellos que no lo saben, es Aristóteles y Dante Descubren los Secretos del Universo de Benjamin Alire Sáenz 😊 Totalmente recomendado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en déjarme saber tu opinión 😄
> 
> También, si quieres hablar de Sengen, puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/) y [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) como @fieryjeanne  
> ¡Que tengas un gran día! 😊


End file.
